Fate Has Fallen
by upsidedownboat
Summary: The last thoughts of Sebastian before he dies... may contain spoilers from CoG. -oneshot-


_A/N: This is set after City of Glass. It's after the fight between Sebastian and Jace, and Sebastian is stumbling away, his thoughts whirling before he dies. Heh… please review!!_

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Mortal Instruments series or the characters… they belong to Cassandra Clare. I do however; own the plot to this little oneshot. ^^**

* * *

((Sebastian POV))

I felt myself hiss as the throbbing sensation increased, sending ripples of pain through my body. My hand was clenched, pressing the wound in my arm from where Jace had stabbed me.

Idiot. All this time he thought he was Clary's brother. I would've laughed, but I was bleeding too much. My teeth pierced my lip as I bit down on the flesh; my body went tumbling as I hit a stray tree root.

I didn't cry out as I went tumbling down a little ravine, even though I felt nothing else but the desire to die. This pain was too much. I was becoming light headed now too. I'd lost too much blood.

The image of a girl shot into my mind, and I clenched my jaw, my eyes burning with hatred and desire. Why, of all times, did that image choose to appear in my head now?

However insistently I shook my head to clear it, the image of Clary, my sister, stayed. Colourful and strong. Vibrant.

My chest heaved. I coughed. A metallic taste entering my mouth. Spitting onto the ground, I glanced and then quickly looked away. The moonlight illuminated the blood I had just discarded, and it shone grotesquely.

"Ugh." Getting clumsily back to my feet again, I continued my journey. I didn't have a clue as to where I was going, but something seemed to be pulling me this way. I tried my best to ignore the rippling sensation the torture my body was going through, and the light headed feeling that kept pounding in my skull; it didn't work.

Stumbling again, over nothing this time, I fell, landing hard on my knees. I wheezed, Clary appearing in my head again. What was with me tonight? Apart from the fact that I was dying? I bit back a bitter laugh.

When I went to stand up again though, I found I couldn't, and a sudden sense of alarm suddenly struck me. After several moments of struggling, I realised that in fact, I wasn't going to be able to go anywhere else, and I slumped, letting myself drop to the ground.

A small haze of dust enveloped me as my body collided with the ground, and I twisted my head, closing my eyes so it wouldn't make them water. When I pried them open again, however, I spotted something glimmering in the moonlight.

It took a moment for me to register that it was a lake. The cursed lake. The lake that, as legend told, an angel had risen and blessed Jonathan Shadowhunter. I groaned as my head prickled dangerously, causing my thoughts to focus on nothing but the pain.

Blood was leaking, hot and sticky, down my arm now, as I had dropped my hand, not bothering to prevent the inevitable any longer.

"Nyuh…" I groaned, rolling onto my back. Stars shined above my head, high in the sky. I wondered briefly, if I would become one when I died. I didn't cling to that thought long though, because another spike of pain hit me; when that vanished, her image appeared again.

Clary. I loved her. Even though the demonic blood in my veins burned in protest to this emotion, I did love her. Not as Jace did, but as a sibling did. Again, I wheezed, blood gurgling in my throat, and I lurched to the side in order to cough it up.

The silvery light of the moon shone down on me, bathing me in the night's light. I shut my eyes and blocked out the pain, knowing this was the end. I went back to the thought of a star, and I truly wondered that when I died, the demon blood might die too.

Then, I would become a pure white star, and I could watch over Clary until she would join me.

* * *

_A/N: Did you like it? A bit OOC but eh. I actually really like Sebastian. Aside from Magnus Bane, he is one of my all-time faves. ^^_

_Please review and let me know what you thought!! Cheers! :D_


End file.
